Użytkownik:Marta the Writer
Padnij na kolana! Znajdujesz się na profilu Administratora! Siema. Właściwie nie wiem, po co miałabym coś ci cokolwiek mówić. Zresztą nie mam ochoty. No ale coś trzeba. Echhh... no dobra. Więc powiem, że jestem Marta the Writer. Lubię wilki. I tyle wystarczy. Jak już się rozkręciłam, to jeszcze cośtam powiem, żeby potem już do tego nie wracać -,- A więc: Moje hobby *Urban Exploration *Kostka Rubika *Numizmatyka *Gra na pianinie i harmonijce ustnej *Boks *Fotografia *Czytanie książek *Oglądanie leśnych zwierząt nocą (póki co nie spotkałam Slendera, ale jeżeli to nastąpi- wstawię zdjęcie) *Pisanie creepy- i trollpast (ale nie będę ich już wrzucać do Internetu) Moje trollpasty (tzn. pasty umieszczone na tej stronie) *Moje spotkanie z najstraszniejszą osobą na świecie *Tajemnicze zakrzepy (i w wersji audio) *Horrendum (wcześniej znane jako "Zgroza", jednak pewna osoba ukradła mi tytuł) *Hejterzy *Creepy Party Sezon 2 Część 2 (połowicznie) *List *Olivier Łowca Skór VS Potwór Polskiej Beznadziei *MtS+RJ=WM *Zatrzymanie *Wilkołak Petroniusz Pozostałe pasty (te creepy) *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nienawi%C5%9B%C4%87 *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_the_Suicide *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tw%C3%B3j_najgorszy_koszmar *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Przyjaci%C3%B3%C5%82ka *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slecht *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nikczemno%C5%9B%C4%87,_kt%C3%B3ra_tkwi_w_tobie *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_the_Suicide_contra_Roze%C5%9Bmiany_Jack *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Olivier_%C5%81owca_Sk%C3%B3r *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_the_Suicide:_Geneza *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Porwanie *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Kompleks_wy%C5%BCszo%C5%9Bci *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pojedynek_zwyrodnialc%C3%B3w *http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Proszek Moje ulubione postacie z past *Olivier Łowca Skór (moja postać) *Slecht (moja postać) *Roześmiany Jack *Marcus the Suicide (moja postać) *Hunter *Xavier Strażnik Lasu *Marcus Łowca Organów *Chłopak z opowiadania "Mizerykordia" *Greg z opowiadania "Ideał" *Wilkołak Petroniusz (moja postać) *Liu the Anonymous *Kris the Killer *Raavi McKiddnex *Obiekt X Moje ulubione pasty *Wszystkie moje:) *Brama Umysłu *Gra na telefon komórkowy *Roześmiany Jack *Roześmiany Jack -Początek *Ojciec Timothy *Sadysta *Życie w Maszynie *Serce *Pandemonium *Melony *Muzykant *Eksperyment 43 *Bety nie ma zębów *Marta... gdzie jesteś? *Gruby Bobby *Cyrk Radosnej Rzezi *Psia opowieść *Kość i dusza *IRS *Rzeczywistość jest straszniejsza od fikcji *Jajo *Minuta ciszy dla chorej miłości *My period *Spaczony Anioł Stróż Moje ulubione wilkołaki Blog kt 4678949 7102989 tr c.jpg|Petroniusz Snickers.jpg|Snickersowaty Pastowe upodobania Odnośnie creepypast: ''' Najbardziej interesują mnie tzw. pasty psychologiczne, czyli te poruszające problem strachu, mrocznej natury człowieka, jego stopnia kontroli nad innymi organizmami czy odwiecznej nikczemności, stąd na liście moich ulubionych "Serce" czy "Życie w Maszynie". Historyjki o nastolatku z wyciętym uśmiechem? To nie dla mnie, choć czasem takie historie są w stanie mnie zaciekawić (np. "Roześmiany Jack"). Na serio nie rajcują mnie nowe postacie, które są tylko zwykłymi opowiadaniami i nie budzą żadnego strachu. No sorry, przynajmniej niepokój ma wzbudzać. A, no i czasem są w stanie przypaść mi do gustu nieco zwariowane, czasem zaprawione delikatnym humorem, z pozoru absurdalne opowiadania, które wymagają trochę pomyślenia, np. Tanatos, Mruczek i Starucha, czy Ostatni sen. '''Odnośnie trollpast: Od czasu do czasu lubię poczytać DOBRĄ trollpastę (powtarzam: DOBRĄ, a nie dwuzdaniową nibypastę, która rozbraja swoją żałosnością). I jeszcze wam powiem, kogo możecie spotkać na tej wiki, żebyście nie chodzili jak owce we mgle (zalinkować nie zalinkuję, jeszcze czego) *Instanity223- założycielka *DizzY- moderator czatu, wielbiciel Deadpoola, rzekomo posiada RPG *Nieogarnieta- administratorka, miła i fajna *Wyjca14- kolejna administratorka, z tego co wiem lubi wiśniówkę *Ksiezycowy serek z Biedronki- dowcipny facet *SweetDreams1- administratorka ciesząca się estymą *MatDieep- z tego konta korzystają dwie osoby, które robią MMD-owe komiksy *Salai69- moderatorka czatu, w mojej paście porwana Ta wikia jest o pastach, więc po co miałbyś/miałabyś jeszcze cokolwiek wiedzieć? Nie powiem już nic. Albo powiem. Tam są drzwi. Do widzenia.